


Colorful dresses

by Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here (orphan_account)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: F/F, Old Writing, RariPie, told in Raritys point of view
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-08-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:58:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21683761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Saku_Dump_Fics_Rest_Here
Relationships: Pinkie Pie/Rarity
Kudos: 4





	Colorful dresses

I hummed quietly to myself whilst working on my newest outfit, a pink dress. This wasn't just a simple pink dress, of course. It was a dress that was specifically designed for my beloved Marefriend, the pony that brings smiles to all,

Pinkie Pie.

I continuously sew the pinks fabric using my sewing machine, keeping my hooves moving with the pace. 

My ears perk up hearing Knocking coming from my door. I stopped my machine and lifted my hooves taking my red designer glasses, "Coming!" I shouted, before making my way towards my door. 

I use my magic to open the door, "Is there something I could help you, darl-" before I knew it I was tackled to the floor I yelped in surprise. I turned my attention to a familiar pink mare that was on top of me. Her hooves giving me a loving hug. She gave me the brightest and loving smile I ever saw, "Hey, Rarity! You wanna bake with me? If you're not busy that is." 

I tilted my head off to the side. 

I smiled sheepishly,


End file.
